Red Delisious
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: Emma opens the door in her underwear only to find out the love of her life, to which she has no right, carrying a basket full of apples and most playful smile she's seen on her red delicious lips. Rewrite of the scene with a twist. Two-shot. Rated M for Swan Queen reasons :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Author note: This little silly two-shot was bugging me for a while. Emma's thoughts in ****_italic_****.**

**Beta by your-arms-around-me**

* * *

The knock on the door wakes me up. I sit up in my bed but my brain hasn't started working yet. I blink a few times, gathering myself when I hear the annoying knock again. I shoot a deadly glare at the door and walk towards it in a very cranky mood.

_Who the fuck can be that early in the morning?_

I open the door with a swoop only to find that the Mayor is standing there with a basket full of apples and the most playful smile I've seen on her red delicious lips_._

_Shit! I forgot to put some pants on!_

"Did you know that Red Delicious..." _lips_...

"...most vigorous and hardy..." _I'm very energetic and enduring too. Is that a hum?_

"...weather any storm..." _Only I can weather you._

"...little girl..." _I like you the way you are now._

"I have to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." _You taste better._

I take the apple she hands me, stunned by my naughty thoughts that early in the morning.

"...you drive home." _Who says I'm going?_

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for a while." I say._ God, I'm so cocky when I'm horny...which is like…_ _most of the time._

"I'm not sure..." _I'm sure that I'll eat your apple._

"...Henry has enough issues." _Everyone has issues._

"He doesn't need you confusing him." _I'm confused by you._

"All due respect, Madam Mayor,"_ I'll show you respect, _"the fact that you have threatened me twice in the last 12 hours makes me wanna stay more." _And the fact that your apples..._

"Since when were apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines. Sorry." _For staring at you._ "I just wanna make sure Henry's okay."

"He's fine, dear." _Oh, you too, Madam Mayor. _"Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?" _I lost you, coz my mind was possessed by some thoughts..._

"It means that I have him in therapy." _Why did you lean towards me?_

"It's all under..." _your neck_... "...only one of us know what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that." _I see you are angry. And hot._

"It's time for you to go." _Woohoo, I like it rough._

"Or what?" _I like to tease._

"Don't underestimate me, Ms. Swan." _If you get any closer I'll kiss you!_ "You have no idea what I'm capable of." _Actually, I do._

The brunette drops the basket to the floor, turns on her heels...

_I'm soo staying. I'm pretty sure I missed half of the conversation after hearing and watching red delicious lips moving. But who cares._

I grab her by the wrist and she turns back to me. I grasp the Mayor's face with my hands and pull her into slow and loud kiss. My tongue brushes against red bottom lips, waiting for permission. Access is granted almost immediately. Our tongues meet and start their fight for dominance, neither wanting to give up. I spin us around, closing the door with my foot.

Regina steps back, pushed by me until the back of her legs hit the bed frame. I break the kiss and push her on the bed, situating myself comfortably between the mayor's legs. Our tongues connect again as my hand lands on the inner thigh just under the hem of the grey dress and Regina's tangled hers in my tresses.

I skim a hand up her thigh and stop just before her heated center. I can sense the wetness through her pantyhose. I have never liked those. Too much time wasted on them.

I break the kiss and separate our bodies, leaving a very shocked Mayor. Her aroused gaze follows me as I flip her over so I could have an easier access to the dress zipper. I unzip it with one hand, while the other skims over the newly exposed olive skin. The back muscles twitch sending a wave of pleasure to the woman underneath me and electing series of grows from her red delicious lips. I have never heard something so sexy. Regina has created the sexiness. Once the zipper is down, I open the dress with my hand almost touching the already heated skin of Regina's back. When my arms reach the end of the zipper they get a little bolder and continue downwards. They skim over the round ass and give it a squeeze and then one more. A moan escapes from the lying brunette. _God, I'm addicted to that sound._

My hands travel back up. Once they touch the shoulders, I take the grey piece of clothing between my fingers and I begin pealing it off slowly from her body. Regina puts her upper body up and I slide my hands down her arms. She moves hers out of the dress as I grab the garment and pull it down her body. She lifts her bottom slightly urging for me to get there. But I have something else in mind.

My hands leave both of her sides and travel to Regina's round ass giving the heated flesh a soothing squeeze. A sharp intake of air is heard from her and it makes me smile. I do it again and again and each time the same noise comes from the woman that raised my son. _Now is not the time to think of him._

I place my hands on the both sides of the body underneath me and I kneel in the space between Regina's legs. I lean down and kiss the dimples of her lower back. The moment when my lips touch the skin Regina twitches. Her whole body quivers as I dart my tongue out licking the same spot. Alternating between open-mouthed kisses and licking I travel up her spine. The muscles underneath the skin react to the warmth of my tongue. In the middle of my path I open my eyes and look up. Regina is gripping the sheets, eyes fully closed, her head bowed down the mattress in an attempt to stifle her moans. _Oh, you screamer. I'm going to make you scream, just wait a little._

Regina's right hand goes to the base of her neck and lifts her hair up exposing her neck completely. _Target acquired_. I launch myself on the pointed spot kissing, licking, and biting the flesh. I let my body to press fully against her back. Even through my tank top and bra, I can sense my nipples getting harder as I start rock against the form beneath me. I can't help but groan at the sensation. I continue to grind on her as my mouth travels to her ear. I bite the earlobe and then I capture it in between my lips and suck on it a bit. The noise that comes from Regina is almost making me come. _Jesus Fucking Christ_.

I can't take it anymore. I need to peel all clothing off of her and make her mine. I want to make her scream my name, begging me to let her come like it's the password for heaven. The heaven that is four letters away from her. I want to taste the flavor that is as addictive as her noises.

I pull myself away from Regina, and without wasting precious time, I remove the grey dress from her body. Dropping the peace of garment on the floor I take a moment to examine the beauty before me. The curves fenced by black-laced panties and a matching bra; the toned figure covered with olive skin that contrasts with mine.

Regina turns around and her eyes travel up and down my body.

"Too many clothes, Miss Swan," she says, her voice dripping with want. She sits up.

"Strip, Regina." I command her.

She secretly likes it. I'm the only one that she submits to. No one else can do that to her. No one else can control her the way I do. No one else has that effect on her.

As though to prove my point, she does what I just told her. Her hands go behind her to unclip her bra, which she tosses on the floor between us. I mirror her carefree actions.

Then she lies on the bed and hooks her thumbs on her panties and they go down her long legs slowly. Her eyes never leave mine as she watches me doing the same.

She crawls backward on the bed and drops her head on my pillow. I follow her eagerly like a teenage boy following his crush. She spread her legs and I spot her wet center. I crawl towards her as she lifts her legs and place them on my both sides. It's like she is making a tunnel to guide me towards the price. She curves her lips in a wicked smile and I lick my lips.

Without any warning I enter her with two fingers that she takes easily, eliciting a deep-throated moan from her. _I will never stop being surprised at how ready she is for me every time._ I go all the way in and slowly pull the fingers out, extracting Regina's unique, sweet moisture. I remove my digits completely and bring them to my mouth. I close my eyes as my tongue swirls around the wet fingers. _God she tastes heavenly_.

The hunger in her gaze when I open my eyes is enough for me to come. If she touches me now, I'm done.

And she does it. She knows me far too well to know when I'm this close and she is wicked enough to test myself control… which I don't have.

Her palm brushes over my clit, down my swollen lips past my entrance until her two fingers are all the way in. She starts thrusting in earnest, and I slip my digits between her slick folds again to meet her pace. We move in and out in unison as our lips meet. The kiss quickly deepens as the entire world disappears somewhere far away. The only noise we hear is our labored breathing and our groans. Our hearts pound louder with each stroke as our muscles beg for a break. Regina's walls contract around me as I feel clenching around her digits.

It's been far too long without her. Eleven days and five hours to be exact. But it feels like an eternity when you know it's so wrong and against everything and everyone.

Somewhere deep inside of me, the orgasm erupts like a volcano and scatters in my body. It extends to every cell, goes around every corner of my very soul and makes me wonder why the hell I'm not here all the time.

Regina comes shortly after me with a choked gasp, throwing her head back. Her hands grab the headboard of the bed. Her eyes close as her body spasms from the intense orgasm. She writhes underneath me, a blush creeping up her chest. I lean forward and kiss the red space between her breast and her neck, soothing her while her body comes down from the high.

It's always amusing for me to see how ashamed she is from shaking like that every time she comes. You know, you see it in porn and think it's cool but when it actually happens to you it's just superb ego booster. Although it`s debatable whether it's your skills or it's just your lover's body reacting to the pleasure.

Soon she stills, and I feel a chill running up and down my spine. I reach towards the bed's legs to pull the thin blanket over our heated naked bodies. I move my left leg from between Regina's legs and place it so I can rest my body on my left side. She looks up at me with a plea and I obey.

I lie on my back as she positions her head on my chest with her ear over my heart and her leg between mine. I wrap my arms around her. I look down at her brown hair. Then my gaze falls on her closed eyes. There is a strand of hair on her face, and before I can do anything about it she reaches out and removes it. The movements cause the golden ring on her left forth finger to shine as the sunlight reflex on it.

My heart clenches. _That's why I'm not here all the time._

I steer away my gaze and it fall over the basket with the apples on the floor.

"What's with the apples?"

"Granny does this mean dessert with them."

"Meaner than your apple pie?" I ask and she pinches my right bicep. "Ouch..."

"It was the perfect excuse for me to come here and drive the obnoxious birth mother of my son out of my town."

"I guess you are not very efficient if she comes here twice a month. You have to change your approach," I joke and she lifts her head.

She knits her brows thinking over her answer.

"Next time I'll come with a strap-on."

"That won't make her go away. On the contrary, Regina. She'll stay forever."

"Actually that wouldn't be so bad." She grins at me before she leans forward and kisses my lips. "I can always fire...Graham."

"And what explanation you will give to the town?"

"That he doesn't do his job."

She is such a dreamer and so naive sometimes.

"The town has zero crime rate, Regina. Nobody will buy that." I look at her and see the hurt on her face.

"I want you here forever," she says with childish voice.

"_He_ will never let me be here," I whisper the ugly truth.

And just like that the reality fills the room. It came back as soon as our blissful state wore off.

Her eyes water as she lowers her gaze letting it fall over my chest. "You saved me and look where it got you. You live in Boston, away from our son. You come here every now and then and play 'Hide and seek' with him. That is not what you deserve, Emma."

"I _saved_ you and I'll do it again. _Our_ son is with his other loving mother. I come here when I start missing your skin too much. When the agony of not seeing you mutes every other noise in the world. I don't hide from him. I see him every day. I don't hide my desire to kick his ass."

"I love you, Emma," she whispers with her lips hovering over mine.

"I love you, Regina," I reply and the kiss that follows is full of love and passion.

It leaves no room for doubt in our feeling. We love each other. That's a fact.

But there is also the fact that she is married. And that her husband is pointing a gun at my head every time I'm here. The reason – he knows what happened when Henry was conceived. He knows about the rape. He knows that she killed my rapist and that I confessed about something I didn't do in order to save the woman I love. He knows that I gave Henry up so that Regina could adopt him. And he uses his knowledge so he can control her. To control the Mayor of Storybrooke. To keep her blind for his schemes. To keep her blind for the fact that he is buying out the town for insignificant price.

And yet, here we are. Together against all odds. Despite all obstacles. In defiance of fate. Because the fact of the matter is that we are each other's True Love.

It was then when the door opens suddenly revealing the very angry Daniel. His face is red, his hands shrank in fists.

Regina and I are startled by the sudden intrusion. My heart races faster as my eyes never leave him.

He takes two steps towards the bed and I sense the woman in my arms tenses.

"I knew you are here," he says to Regina with disgust. "And in bed with this pathetic excuse for human being."

* * *

**Hmm...I want to say that I like Daniel very much. Stable Queen was totally adorable fairytale. But I need him to be the bad guy here. Or is he?**


	2. Sacrifice

**This is the second and last chapter of this story. I dedicate it to MG, my personal publisher :P**

**Flashbacks are in past tense. This chapter went a little dark, I must warn you. It wasn't my original idea but now I feel it's good. **

**Warning: Rape, fight and murder. I don't excuse violence in any way. Violence is never the answer. So do not do this. Try to find another way.**

**Unbetad for now.**

If I wasn't naked I would have jump and punch him. But that won't accomplish anything. Not yet.

"At least she is in my bed willingly," I fire back at him and he explodes.

He launch himself towards me and I have time to only shove out Regina before he lands on top of me with his hands around my neck squeezing it. I can't breathe because he is pressing me further into the bed. I kick with my legs before I realized he is between mine and there is not point of the kicking. Being smart jackass, Daniel press my legs with his, pinning me to the bed fully. I try to remove his hands but he seems to add more clenching force. There is no air left in my lungs and they start to burn from the lack of it. I scratch his hands hoping that the pain will make him loosen the grip. Damn, I trimmed them before I got here.

It's all coming back to me now. That night is taking over my brain as the air leaves my lungs.

* * *

I was on my way out of the club. I had a fight with Regina about the guy I was flirting with. I was angry and stormed out of the club hoping that she would follow me. I was so very wrong. She wasn't after me. I exited the building and started walking in the little back alley when I heard footsteps behind me. If I wasn't so drunk I could have figured out that it wasn't the sound of the clicking heels but actual footsteps.

When I spun around I collided with solid body and I felt strong arms pushing me towards the nearest wall. I hissed in pain when my back hit the brick wall. I managed to open my eyes and saw that the guy I was fooling around was looking at me with devilish fire in his eyes.

_Shit. He got my flirting all too serious_. But I was dancing with Regina the while night. I was filling her up shamelessly all through the night. Was he blind that I was with her?

_Apparently I should have listened to my girlfriend_, I thought when he pressed his form to mine. I felt his hardness against my stomach and I wished that this was all just a dream.

Sadly, it was anything but a dream. It was the harsh reality that he got the wrong idea and now he wanted me. And he was determined to have me.

I tried to fight. I really did but in vain. He was stronger and taller. He hit me, he slapped me, and he tore my red dress away. I was screaming "No," but the high club music was drowning my voice. He was the only audience to everything that was coming from my mouth.

I heard him fumbling with his belt and I knew that I had to stop him. Knowing what was coming made no difference. I also knew that I was frail. For the first time in my life I felt weak and unable to do anything. The desperation which, according to all the books, was supposed to give you some strength was nowhere to be found.

There was nothing that could aid me at this moment.

The guy trusted at me and I sunk low. My mind fell into oblivion in a pathetic attempt to not understand what was happening to the body. My mind was trying to push the actions into a black hole and never reach it again. But I knew better than him that this can't be that simple.

The burn inside of me was spreading all over me with each trust. I waited and waited, hoping the end will come soon. Hoping that this nightmare was nothing more than my guilt for not listening to my girlfriend. But that was just fooling myself.

He came. After what felt forever to me. With a final deep trust and a grunt it was all over. Well, at least the moving part was. He was still in me. Enjoying his blissful moment no doubt.

"Emma..." I heard someone calling me from a distance.

I couldn't recognize the source. I even thought it was mind playing tricks on me.

* * *

"Emma..." I hear Regina saying from far away. She is not next to the bed.

The burn becomes more and more with each passing second. His body weight makes it impossible for me to move. With every passing moment I feel sinking deeper into the bed, if that's even possible. He gets heavier and his eyes get redder. Regina is nowhere in sight. I hear her voice getting more distant with each moment.

"You will stay the fuck away from my wife." I hear his voice close to my left ear. His hold on me is lighter now.

I open my eyes and blink rapidly so I can adjust my vision. All I see is stars and blurry image.

The pressure on my neck eases off and my brain starts to work. I almost feel the wheels as they start spinning.

* * *

"Stay away from my girlfriend, you freak." I heard somewhere from the distance the voice of hope combined with a sound that I could only describe as metal hitting the ground.

No. It was Regina's low and husky voice laced with anger that I hadn't heard before.

All of a sudden the man's whole body weight was pressing me into the ground. His face was in the crock of my neck, his hands on both side of my body.

"Regina." I managed to produce with my mouth something like a whisper. I thought she hadn't heard it because for a few moments there was nothing. Dead silence.

But then the weight of me was being lifted. I opened my eyes and saw her...dragging his body by the leg. Away from me. Dragging his _lifeless_ body away from me.

_Oh, God, she killed him_. The realization hit me and the pain from it was muting the burn between my legs. I looked around and spotted a pipe covered with blood two feet away from me. I gazed at Regina again and she gazed me back.

Fear creped between us as the night wind started to blow slowly. Chills run up and down my spine and I swear they weren't from the cold.

Taking a deep breath I slowly raised my upper body. Regina quickly came next to me and helped get up completely. I looked down at my dress. It was ruined of course and there a lot of bloody spots on it.

She killed him for me. To protect _me_.

I looked up at her. For a moment time stops. I realized what had just happened. I panic started rising in me. What will happen now? Looking at the dead body behind her I swallowed hard.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" The horror in her eyes made it even harder for me to think.

I stood before her taking her face with my hands and forcing her to look at me. "You've done... Something... Thank you for saving my life." I managed to whisper as my emotions took the better of me and I pressed lips against hers.

She stood there like a statue. She didn't respond. Nothing. Her lips might have been dead. No emotion came out of her. Which scared me even more. I detached myself from her and looked at her.

"I-I'll g-go to jail, Emma. T-that is not g-good," she stuttered. Her face wrinkled as I had never seen it. Tears damping her tears. Fear swirling in those gorgeous brown eyes that I so love to get lost in. "I... Oh, God."

She freed herself from my hands and leaned her back on the club wall.

I thought I was going to die right there. Because the woman that was all to me did the bravest thing anyone has done to me. She stood up for me. And I couldn't be more grateful for that except that she would go to jail for that.

"I will take the blame." I heard myself saying.

"What?" Regina turned around not believing her ears. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"I'll take the blame."

"But he..."

"I know. He deserved it. But you don't deserve going in jail."

"And you do?"

* * *

When I open my eyes (I haven't noticed I closed them) I see Daniel hovering over my face.

"Tell her to stop calling me." I challenge him as soon as his grip loosens. "Tell her to stop coming to my bed. Tell her to stop wanting me."

It seems that my every word touches him in unpleasant way because the grip soon disappears entirely.

"Tell her to stop begging me to take her and make her mine. Tell her that she belongs to her husband, not her lover." I continue to talk with boldness and cockiness. And I have every fucking right to do it.

He gets up from the bed and looks at naked Regina who is crouched in the far corner of the room. Her head is between her legs with her hands on her ears.

I use his distraction to get up and start dressing. I put my undies and search for the bra.

"Are you coming with me?" He asks emotionless because he already knows the answer.

I bit my lips to stop myself from saying, _"Do you even know how to make her come?"_

"I'm staying here," barely a whisper escapes from her lips. She is afraid of his reaction.

I put my bra and locate the tank-top.

"I expect you to be home before dinner," he commands but she flinches.

He turns to me and says, "This isn't over, you murderer."

"It will be over when you are six feet under..." I reply while I put on the tank-top. "Or when you give her divorce."

"Over my dead body."

"That could be arranged," I smirk at him and for the first time I think how easy it would be to kill him. But damn, Regina and her moral.

"Regina is mine. _Forever_. And you will have to deal with it."

"Is it a trade for your family to make people yours by _force_? Coz that was the reason your brother was killed."

"He didn't rape you. You lied."

"I didn't lie."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot," he put a hand on his chests in mocking gesture. "It was you who killed him and she took the blame."

"And your point is?" I ask, my fists aching to kiss his cheek.

"Get out of this town. Forget this whore..."

And that is it for me. That is the last drop of my patience. All I see now is red. And that ugly face of his.

My fist collides with his jaw. Fuck, it hurts like hell but he stumble backwards which gives me a sick satisfaction. But I need more. I launch myself on him knocking him down with me on top. A gasp escapes his gory mouth. I use this as my advantage and starts hitting his face with my fists. And it feels fucking awesome. Rightful. I have wanted this for quite a while.

"Emma, stop. You'll kill him," Regina pleads.

I feel her hands grabbing my upper arms and pulling me off of him. At first I don't budge. I just stay there, straddling him and watching him wincing at the pain I had caused him. His nose is bleeding and there is a cut on his cheek that also bleeds. He looks every bit like a beaten street dog. He is worthless.

I stand away from him my eyes focused on Regina, who is wearing one of my white shirts.

"Don't go any further."

She sounds much like the voice of reason. Which I don't have.

Daniel shifts trying to raise himself. I look down at him with disgust. Son of a bitch.

"He is not worthy," Regina whispers in my ear like that would calm me down.

But it doesn't. My heart is racing, my knuckles hurt like hell but I want to beat the living crap out of him. He is the reason I had to be separated from my child. Yes, Henry was conceived when I was raped by Daniel's brother but he is my child and I should have raised him. I should have heard him saying 'Mommy' for the first time. I should have seen his first step, his first tooth. I missed all of that because of his brother. And then when I was out of the prison Daniel decided to avenge for his brother. He threatened to kill Regina and Henry if I come close to them. But that didn't stopped me and never will.

Oh, God how I want to kill him right now but that won't make the problems go away. I will end up in jail again. I can't take another sentence. I can't be away from Regina and Henry for a long period again. So my only option is hiding. Again.

"Go ahead. Kill me." Daniel cuts my thoughts with a smirk. "Or is it she is the killer and you just hide behind her?"

My heart speeds up again and I clench my fists. "I don't hide behind her. I hide inside of her." I challenge him. I know that it's very wrong but damn it feels fucking awesome. I know how possessive he is. I know how he wants things and people for himself only.

Naturally he fights me. The jealous part of him takes over when his fist collides with my cheek. The force from the hit causes me to stumble and crush into Regina's body. She loses balance and drops to the floor. I look back at him with rage and use all my power to punch him right in the nose. I hear the bones breaking and can't help the smile forming on my face. God that feels tucking amazing.

The force of the hit whips his head to the side. He rubs his cheek with his hand and I use his distraction to kick him with my leg in the kidneys area. He screams and his free hand flies to the place that hurts. He drops to his knees and it's then when I launch myself on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I press harder as I feel him unable to breath. He tries to push me off but I won't budge. It's like all the pain from my past gives me strength.

"That is for you and your brother did to me and to the woman I love. It's time for you to pay, Daniel."

H widgets against my half.

"No." Regina cries from behind me and snakes her fingers between my arms trying to free him.

He doesn't deserve anyone to fight for him. He doesn't deserve to be free.

"Emma, please. Don't it." Her eyes full with tear plead me and I feel mine mirroring them.

I plead her too. To put me out of my own misery coz honesty I have had it. It is all too much for me. It fucking hurts me every time I breathe and she is not next to me.

He continues to fight but he gets weaker by the second.

"Emma, let him go. If you don't one of us is going to end up in jail. And once they dig into our past and see that his brother has raped you they will see us as accompanies. Don't do this to Henry."

She is right. I know that but it just fucking hurts. And to be able to take control for once in your life is pretty seductive.

**So I am stopping here. I know I am devil for doing so but the thing is that I would leave you to decide who Emma listens to. If she continues to hold Daniel it is now longer defense. It is murder with intention of doing it. She knows she will kill him. A little part of me can't write that. So I'm stopping here and let you decide what she will do next. Will she listen to Regina and let Daniel? Of course the consciences after that might lead to one of them in jail. If she kills him what next? Life on the run? Does any of them deserve it? What a dilemma? **

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this.**


End file.
